


I'll come home to you

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: At age 17 they were on the precipice of war. There was the chance that they could lose everything they held most dear. Due to the infiltration of the ministry, this meant that several wizards and witches all of muggle-born descent along with a few half-bloods fled, their blood purity called into question. One of which was young Gryffindor Dean Thomas.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 5





	I'll come home to you

The owl had dropped off the letter and left. It wasn’t entirely uncommon for letters to arrive via owl post to the Thomas household, those letters would only ever be addressed to one person. Dean. The moment the owl flew to their window, all of the children in the house quieted, it was still almost novel for them to see an owl every time their older half-brother got letters from his friends, rather than the post person delivering them. Picking up the letter, Dean hesitated. This had most certainly not come from his best friend or any of his friends for that matter. The letter was from the ministry, there was no doubting that, the wax seal was evidence enough. Opening the letter with trepidation, he pulled out the contents, his mother and step-father now looking at him, their eyes curious. Skimming through the letter, he let out a sharp gasp, His hands shaking, causing the letter to fall from his grasp. His mother rushed to his side. 

“Is everything ok?” she asked, his gasp had shook her.  
“They-they want me to go into the ministry” was all her first born could say.  
“What for?” She ventured to ask.  
“My blood purity” Dean answered monotonously. His mother wrapped her arm around him. ”Sit down sweetheart, you’re trembling” Guiding the young lad to the sofa, she sat beside her son, holding him in her arms.  
“What about your blood purity?” His step-father asked, he may not be magical himself, but he had learnt from raising his magical step-son. Moving behind the sofa, placing his hand upon the boys shoulder.  
“It’s being called into question, they want me to go, prove to them I'm not a muggle born, something’s not right, it’s never been a problem before.” Dean muttered, his brain working a mile a minute, trying to piece together answers to the questions the letter had left him with. Unbeknownst to the three, the younger children had gathered around, and one of them had picked up the letter. 

“Dear Mr Thomas,  
Your blood purity has been called into question, due to the Muggle-Born Registration Commision that is now in place. You shall appear before the Ministry to plead your case. Wherein you must prove that you are indeed a wizard of natural birth, if not you will henceforth be required to register yourself with the Ministry and questioned in regards to how you have obtained magic and thus your fate will be decided accordingly. You will be hearing from us again soon, regarding a date and time for your hearing.  
Yours sincerely,  
Delores Umbridge  
Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commision  
Ministry of Magic.” Kiara, the eldest of Dean’s half siblings read aloud. 

After a few moments of silence, their mother spoke up. “What does this mean?” she asked.  
“We have no proof, dad never told you he was a wizard, it means i have to leave, it’s either that, prison or i’m a dead man walking” Dean answered solemnly and with surety.  
“Oh baby” his mother said before bursting into tears. Pulling her first born to her tightly. The rest of the family all piled onto the sofa, and began to weep. The mere thought of their son and brother’s predicament weighing heavy in their hearts. 

After sitting there for what could’ve been hours, Dean braced himself and stood up. “I-I have to pack, I have to go, you guys aren’t safe, the longer I stay here the more at risk you guys are” he said, looking around his childhood home, the house and the family he could only hope he’d see again. The rest of the family watched as he made his way up the stairs to his room. 

Sitting on his bed, Dean knew he had to think about this, he had to pack light and logically. He knew he was one of the lucky ones as he had already turned 17 and thus he couldn’t be traced when using magic. But he wasn’t going to take any chances. Putting an extension charm on his bag, he began filling it. Dean took care in deciding what he was going to take, picking out his warmest clothes and putting them in the bag. Scanning the room for anything else he could take, Dean grabbed a few books, stopping momentarily by his nightstand before plucking a framed photograph from the top. Staring at the photograph inside, he felt the familiar burn of tears welling up in his eyes. 

This particular photo was one Dean adored, It had been taken by Colin Creevey, it had taken him all of 5 minutes to convince the younger boy to let him have a physical copy. The picture itself was of little note, if anyone were to look at it would show the smiling faces of a pair of 16 year old best friends. But to Dean it was so much more than that. Letting a few tears fall down his cheeks, he looked down at the smiling face of his younger self and his fair skinned, freckled counterpart. This had been taken at the lake after the last quidditch game of their sixth year, where he took inspiration from his ex and her romantic endeavours at the previous quidditch party and he manned up and asked his best friend of six years to go out with him. Of course the Irishman had said yes and thrown himself into the quidditch players arms, kissing him, the picture was snapped the moment the two came up for air, foreheads pressed together, blushes painting their cheeks as they smiled broadly at one another. 

That photograph was carefully slipped out of its frame and placed into the safety of his wallet, he then did the same with a second picture, this one of his family, taken at one of those cheesy photo studios in a muggle shopping centre, all of them perfectly placed, with big smiles on their faces.

Coming back down the stairs to the rest of his family, Dean knew there was still one more thing he wanted. There was something he had to do before he left to go, well he wasn’t quite sure where, there was someone else he had to see. 

“Umm. mum..” Dean began.  
“Yes sweetheart, what do you need?” she asked, willing to give her boy anything she could if this was to be the last time she saw him for awhile, hopefully not the last time she saw him alive.  
“Can-can I, would you….ummm… can I have Dad’s old ring? You know the one you told me I could have when the time was right?” Dean continued nervously.  
“What fo- Oh, oh Dean, Baby of course” she responded, cutting herself off when she realized what his plans were. 

Rushing up to her room his mother grabbed the ring from where she kept it, safe, locked away in her jewelry box, keeping it safe for her son. Upon returning to the living room she placed it into the palm of his hand, folding his fingers over it. 

“Thank you” Dean sniffed. “I guess this is goodbye” he added, he had collected everything he thought he might need.  
“This is not a goodbye, this is a ‘we’ll see you soon’, son.” His step father said, pulling him into a hug, once they released the hug, the older man handed him a wad of cash. “This should keep you going for a while,” he added, placing his hand on the younger's shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze. Dean thanked him softly.  
“No! Don’t go!” a few of his younger siblings shouted. They didn’t want to lose their eldest sibling.  
“I have to go, I’ll- I’ll be back as soon as i can” Dean breathed out, trying to keep calm and not worry the children even more. He hugged each of his siblings tightly, before turning to his mother.  
“My baby, my beautiful baby boy” She began weeping, pulling him into her warm embrace “You come back to us, you hear me, and when you come back you better be bringing me another son” She laughed through her tears, pressing kisses to his head. “I love you so much Dean, remember that, We all do” she continued.  
“I love you too mum” Dean replied, pulling out of the hug, “i love you all, Listen i’ll see you when this is all over, I have to go, there's someone else i need to see before i truly go” He whispered.  
“Goodbye” they all choursed, as Dean took out his wand and apperated to his desired location.


End file.
